Brian McGrattan
Brian McGrattan '(born September 2, 1981) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player. He currently plays for the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Career During McGrattan's Junior Hockey career, he played for six teams of the OHL between 1997 and 2002. He has built a reputation for himself has a solid enforcer, especially during the AHL's 2004 - 2005 season, establishing an all-time league record for amount of penalty minutes in a single season (551). Brandon Sugden, who is an infamous minor league enforcer, and who had fought McGrattan several times, called him the "toughest guy in the league". He was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings during the fourth round (104th overall) of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft, but he surprisingly never played for the team. On June 2, 2003, the Ottawa Senators signed him as a free agent. 'Ottawa Senators McGrattan's first NHL game with the Senators came in the form of a 3-2 shootout at the Toronto Maple Leafs on October 5, 2005. His first goal was against Martin Brodeur, the all-star goaltender for the New Jersey Devils. His second goal was against the Atlanta Thrashers. McGrattan proved himself to be a top-notch NHL enforcer during a game between the Senators and their rivals, the Toronto Maple Leafs, on October 25, 2005. He fought Toronto's Tie Domi, who was one of the league's top fighters, forcing Domi to leave the game with a facial injury. Being a healthy scratch for most of the 2006 - 2007 and 2007 - 2008 seasons while with Ottawa, McGrattan normally suited up to replace injured teammates or to provide a physical presence to the lineup. During the 2007 - 2008 season, he played in only 32 of the 82 regular season games, being benched as a healthy scratch. He also missed all of Ottawa's playoff games. He still has not been a part of any NHL playoff game. McGrattan and teammate, Ray Emery, were involved in a much publicized fight during a Senators' practice in January of 2008. This event led to a very quick departure from Ottawa for both players. Surprisingly, the two remain to be close friends off the ice. 'Phoenix Coyotes' On June 25, 2008, Ottawa traded McGrattan to the Phoenix Coyotes in exchange for a fifth round draft pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. The Coyotes' General Manager, Don Maloney, told the Canadian Press, "I'm excited about it (acquiring McGrattan). I think he'll fit well with our group." The Coyotes signed McGrattan to a one-year contract. McGrattan ultimately was on the ice for only 5 games with Phoenix. He registered no points, but collected 22 penalty minutes. On December 13, 2008, the National Hockey League Players' Association and the NHL announced that McGrattan has voluntarily entered Stage #1 of the NHL and NHLPA's Substance Abuse and Behavioral Health Program. No further details were made available. 'Calgary Flames' On July 11, 2009, McGrattan signed with the Calgary Flames as a free agent. During the one season he was with Calgary, he played in 34 of 82 regular season games, yet again being a healthy scratch for much of the season. On October 16, 2009, he recorded his first Gordie Howe Hat Trick (one goal, one assist, and one fight) while playing against the Vancouver Canucks. The Flames went on to win 5-3. 'Boston, Anaheim, and Nashville' McGrattan settled on a one-year contract with the Boston Bruins on October 9, 2010. The deal was then finalized after the team returned from Prague, Czech Republic. He was then assigned to Boston's AHL affiliate, the Providence Bruins, but was later traded to the Anaheim Ducks, along with teammate Sean Zimmerman, in exchange for David Laliberte and Stefan Chaput, on February 27, 2011. On July 7, 2011, McGrattan signed a one-year contract with the Anaheim Ducks, but on October 11, the team placed him on waivers. McGrattan was later claimed off waivers by the Nashville Predators on October 13, 2011. Career Statistics (GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points, PIM = Penalites in Minutes, " - " = None) Category:Players Category:Roster